youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby-Doo Movies in Sonic Style
Scooby-Doo is a 2002 American live-action comedy film directed by Raja Gosnell, produced by Charles Roven and Richard Suckle, and scripted by James Gunn. This film is a live action adaptation of Hanna-Barbera television cartoon series Scooby-Doo, and the first installament in the Scooby-Doo live-action film series. This film stars with Sonic the Hedgehog as Fred, Amy Rose as Daphne, Tails as Shaggy and Cream the Rabbit as Velma. Scooby-Doo and the other nonhuman characters were created on-screen using computer-generated imagery. Scooby Doo The gang is shown inside a warehouse illustrating a plan to catch the Luna Ghost, (who has gagged and kidnapped Daphne) which goes astray, but ends with Scooby and Shaggy causing the Ghost to be caught. After solving the mystery, constant arguments among the members of Mystery, Inc. cause the gang to go their separate ways. Two years later, Shaggy Rogers (Tails) and Scooby-Doo are approached to solve the mystery of the popular horror resort Spooky Island, reuniting with Fred Jones (Sonic), Velma Dinkley (Cream) and Daphne Blake (Amy Rose), although none of the latter are thrilled to see each other. On the island, the gang meets Emile Mondavarious (Chris), the park's owner, who explains his theory that visitors are being cursed. Shaggy falls in love with a girl named Mary Jane (Cosmo) while Scooby is mysteriously targeted by demonic creatures. Velma meets a man named N'Goo Tuana (Scourge) and his minion, the famous luchador Zarkos (Mephiles), who explains that demons rule the island. The gang visits the island's abandoned ghost castle where Daphne finds a tetrahedron-shaped artifact called the Daemon Ritus and Velma and Fred find a strange classroom with videos designed to address non-humans. When the gang returns to the hotel, they're attacked by the island demons who kidnap numerous tourists including Fred, Velma and Mondavarious. The next day, Daphne is captured by Zarkos while Shaggy and Scooby discover Fred, Velma and the tourists are now possessed by the demons. The two flee with Mary Jane until Scooby realizes that she's possessed as well. In the midst of an argument between Scooby and Shaggy, Scooby falls down a hole, followed by Shaggy, who dives in to save him. Shaggy comes across a vat containing the protoplasmic souls of everyone who was captured, including the rest of the gang, and releases the gangs' souls to their bodies. Velma discovers that the demons are destroyed in sunlight while Daphne and Fred's souls end up in the wrong bodies. Shaggy steals the Daemon Ritus and reunites with the gang after their souls correct themselves. Coming across Voodoo Maestro, the gang learns that if the leader of the demons absorbs a pure soul through the Daemon Ritus, then the demons shall rule the world for the next 10,000 years. The pure soul belongs to Scooby while the demons' leader is Mondavarious. The gang puts their differences aside and finally work together to save Scooby. They form a plan but it fails and Scooby's soul is extracted. Scooby is saved by Shaggy, wounding Mondavarious in the attempt. Fred and Velma discover that he's actually a robot, controlled by none other than Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo (Shadow), who the gang abandoned years ago due to his egotism. Now vengeful, Scrappy transforms into a giant demon to destroy the gang and rule the world using the tourists' souls he absorbed. Daphne fights Zarkos above the island's caves, knocking him through the roof, which exposes the demons to sunlight and kills them. Shaggy confronts Scrappy and rips the Daemon Ritus from his chest, freeing the souls and reverting Scrappy to his original self. Shaggy finds the real Mondavarious trapped in a hole and frees him. Scrappy and his minions are arrested while Mystery, Inc. is reunited to continue solving mysteries. At the end, it shows Scooby and Shaggy eating food at the Spooky Island hotel. They both eat hot peppers and scream as smoke comes out of the hotel. Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Fred Jones|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose 11.jpg|Amy as Daphne Blake|link=Amy Rose Tails's riding the plane.jpg|Tails as Shaggy Rogers|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as Velma Dinkley|link=Cream the Rabbit Chris as adult.jpeg|Chris as Emile Mondavarious|link=Christopher Thorndyke Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Mary Jane|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Shadow the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Shadow as Scrappy-Doo|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as N'Goo Tuanna|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 4.jpg|Mephiles as Zarkos|link=Mephiles the Dark Scooby-Doo 2 Mystery Inc. (Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo) (Sonic, Amy Rose, Cream, Tails and Knuckles) are attending the grand opening of the Coolsonian Criminology Museum, the premiere exhibit displaying the monster costumes of criminals they dealt with in past cases. However, the celebrations are cut short when the reanimated Pterodactyl Ghost attacks, controlled by the Evil Masked Figure, who boldly declares that Mystery Inc. will be destroyed. He escapes with his quarry and two monster costumes. Heather Jasper-Howe (Victoria), a journalist, starts a smear campaign against the gang to discredit them, mainly stemming from a personal feud with Daphne. Velma finds a pterodactyl scale and analyses it, confirming it to be real. The gang conclude one of their old enemies is the masked man wanting revenge. They suspect their old enemy Jonathon Jacobo (Silver) who was the original creator of the pterodactyl ghost, and knew how to create monsters to life, but then news breaks out to the gang that Jacobo has drowned during an attempted escape from prison, so the gang guess Jeremiah Wickles (Alvin Seville), their first foe and the Black Knight Ghost's portrayer and Jacobo's roommate in prison is responsible. The gang travel to Wickles' mansion where they find mysterious green footprints like the scale leading to the library. Fred, Daphne and Velma find an instruction manual on how to create monsters while Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the reanimated Black Knight, but not before finding a note reading "Faux Ghost tonite" which they take as a clue. Daphne fends the knight off until the gang can escape. Shaggy and Scooby sneak into the nightclub, the "Faux Ghost", where many of the convicted criminals they put away hang out, including Wickles who claims he has reformed from his criminal ways; but quickly that they re recognized and thrown out. Velma learns the key ingredient to making monsters is a fictional substance called "randomonium". Patrick Wisely (Simon Seville), the museum curator, who Velma has a crush on, comes to aid the gang but when they go to the museum, they find the rest of the costumes have been stolen. Shaggy and Scooby encounter the distressed Patrick, and then follow Wickles to the old mining town where the rest of the gang realise randomonium was mined. Wickles is proven to be innocent when the gang learns he plans to turn the mining town into an amusement park for children. Reuniting, the gang find the Monster Hive, finding a machine which brings the monster costumes to life. Shaggy and Scooby mess with the machine's control panel, causing several monsters to be reanimated. The gang flee with the control panel, as the Evil Masked Figure attacks Coolsville and Howe asks the gang to turn themselves in to save the citizens. The gang flee to their old high school clubhouse where they realise they will be able to reverse the Monster Hive's effects by altering the control panel's wiring. Outside, Shaggy and Scooby lament on their habit of being clumsy and desire to be heroes. Captain Cutler's Ghost rises out of the nearby bayou, forcing the gang to flee in the Mystery Machine back to the mining town. Fred and Daphne fight the Black Knight and electrical 10,000 Volt Ghost, defeating them with a pair of jumper cables. Velma ventures into the factory and finds a shrine to Jacobo, actually made by Patrick who was Jacobo's student at one time. However, he is captured and dragged away by the Pterodactyl Ghost. The gang confront the Evil Masked Figure who has all of them held captive by the Tar Monster, aside from Scooby, who grabs a nearby fire extinguisher to freeze the monster and makes his way to the machine and inserts the control panel, turning the monsters back to costumes. The Evil Masked Figure tries to escape but trips on a broken cat walk and is left dangling from it by his cape. The authorities, press and Coolsville citizens arrive, where the gang unmasked the Evil Masked Figure as Howe - only to then unmask her as none other than Jacobo, alive and well. Jacobo survived his apparent "death" and was photographed outside the museum before it opened, found by Velma at the shrine. Jacobo and Howe's cameraman Ned are arrested while Mystery, Inc. are welcomed back by Coolsville with open arms. The main cast dance with Ruben Studdard at the Faux Ghost in the ending scenes. Cast Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Fred|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose 11.jpg|Amy as Daphne|link=Amy Rose Tails turn around.jpg|Tails as Shaggy|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as Velma|link=Cream the Rabbit Charmy Bee 2.jpg|Charmy as Patrick Wisley|link=Charmy Bee Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Old Man Jeremiah Wickles|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio was mad.jpg|Espio as Johnathan Jacobo|link=Espio the Chameleon Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Heather Jasper-Howe|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Ned|link=Blackheart Chaos 0.jpg|Chaos as the 10,000 Volt Ghost|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Perfect Chaos.jpg|The Perfect Chaos as the Tar Monster|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Dark Sonic.jpeg|Dark Sonic as the Black Knight Ghost|link=Dark Sonic Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as the Evil Masked Figure|link=Dark Oak Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Tails Style Movies Category:Cream Style Movies